Wherever You Will Go
by Raven Mikaelson13
Summary: Two best friends magically get teleported to the AC-195 world and meet the pilots. What will happen? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I wrote this story ages ago with my friend, but this time I decided to re-write it and fix it up. So here it is! Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 1**

"There is no such thing as time traveling and that's final." said the teacher to my class, answering one of the questions the other kids asked. It was English, and we all had to read this really boring sci-fi book about time travelling. My best friend Angel and I started giggling over something Angel said as we were secretly looking at our favourite magazine.

"Angel and Joey care to tell the class what is so funny?" asked the teacher. She stood right next to my desk, her beady black eyes bore right into us. We looked away, down at our desks and remained silent.

"Reading that thing in my class again?" she asked, pointing at the magazine I tried to hide under my binder. She sighed and started her lecture on how magazines were not considered reading material, they distracted us, filled our minds up with stupid crap. I found myself rolling my eyes and I knew Angel was too. She finished her lecture to the class, and quickly swiped the magazine. I was going to protest, but she held up her hand to silence me, then turned and walked down the isle, back to the front of the class where she dropped it on the desk.

"You can come pick this up after school. We need to have a discussion about you and your day dreaming." She then looked at Angel. "I think it would be wise for you to come as well." I heard Angel groan and I smirked at her. She in return, stuck her tongue out at me and I giggled, quieter this time, and went back listening to the teacher who was back teaching her lesson again.

Half hour later, the lunch bell rang. We grabbed our things and quickly walked to our lockers. I threw my books into the locker Angel and I shared, then grabbed my brown paper lunch bag and followed my friend to the cafeteria. I grabbed a spot while Angel went to get her lunch.

"Ugh, she's gonna end up giving the exact same lecture I got last time." I complained to Angel as she dropped her tray down on the table. She waved her hand.

"Forget about it!" she said, munching on her salad. I bit into my favourite sandwich. Peanut butter and jam. Angel slammed something down on the table, startling me. "Back up copy of the magazine. Let's look at the hot, sexy guys!" she said, excitedly, flipping through the pages to find the one guy I knew she liked. I heard her sigh happily and I went back and finished eating my sandwich, day dreaming again.

"Wouldn't it be great if we could meet them?" I asked thinking out loud as I twirled a strand of chestnut colour hair that came loose. I heard Angel squeal with delight and looked over at her.

"Oh my god! That would be great! But oh my god...I could be with Duo! Like actually touch him and hug him and squeeze him!"

"And kiss him!" I added for her and we both laughed. Then we looked at each other. We were best friends and we were opposites. Her blue eyes sparkled with delight of wanting to be with Duo.

"You look a lot like Duo, come to think about it." she said. "Your hair is extremely long and same colour, you even have odd eye colour. Who has violet colour eyes?" I shrugged and Angel smirked and elbowed me. "You'd get to see Quatre too!" I blushed slightly and she laughed. "You so like him! But we kinda have one small problem."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Well...first of all, they are CARTOONS, second, they aren't exactly from our time you know?" she sighed and thought as she ran her fingers through her long, blonde hair. "We could find a witch or well somebody like that and they can work their magic to send us to AC-195. Then we can find Duo and the gang!" Angel giggled at her own crazy idea.

"Where are we going to even find a witch or anyone who has those special magic powers that can make us time travel?" I asked as I crumpled up my garbage and stood up. Angel stood up too, grabbing her tray and her bag, with the magazine back in her bag and we walked over to the garbage throwing it out.

"We'll figure it out." she said and smiled. The bell rang.

"Better get to class now. See you after school so we can get our lecture and I can get my magazine back." I said, then grinned. "Oh! Wanna come with me to that new antique shop that just opened up? Maybe we can find something cool!"

"Sure. I need to get something anyways."

"Okay then! I'll see you later!" I shouted as I ran to my next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing.

**A/N: Lady Anne MD: **Thank you so much for reading it and thank you for your review! I will try and get those two to make an appearance!

**Chapter 2**

I met Angel just outside our English classroom at the end of the day. The halls quickly emptied as the students went home or to their after school activities. Angel came running up and we walked in together. The teacher looked up form grading papers. We apologized for being later and I apologized for being distracted. The teacher nodded and gave my magazine back telling me that if she caught me reading it in class, I would lose it for the remainder of the semester and I would also get detention for a month straight. I nodded my head understanding and quickly left with Angel following behind me.

We were a few blocks away from the school when Angel brought up time traveling again. Was it even possible? Sure she heard stories in the paper about scientists trying and such but so far there was nothing recorded or proven. I sighed. We arrived at the little antique shop that was crammed in between taller buildings. The windows had old chairs fit for the really rich people and clocks of all kinds. I opened the door and walked in. Inside, it smelled musky, old. I looked at Angel and saw she crinkled her nose at the smell.

A small, plump woman with short brown hair and glasses that hung at the end of nose, smiled warmly and welcomed us. Angel disappeared in the junk that filled the floor and I looked around. At the back of the shop, I could see something glittering like the sun was hitting it. It drew my attention so I went to go see what it was. Hanging from the necklace holder were two heart friendship necklaces. It would be such a cool gift to give to my best friend. I walked back to the front, to the lady who was behind the counter.

"Find anything you like?" she asked, smiling. I looked up at her. Her eyes twinkled. I nodded and handed her the friendship necklaces. She smiled wider. "What a great thing to find." She rang it up. "That will be $10." My jaw dropped. Ten dollars for necklaces? I opened my wallet and sighed. I only had a five dollar bill.

"If you give me the five, I'll give you the necklaces. Deal?" she asked. I looked up at her and grinned.

Five minutes later Angel walked out. She spotted me sitting on the bench and walked over to me carrying a small box. She sat down next to me and breathed the fresh air.

"God, I thought I was going to suffocate in that place. I thought that place was new. That smell is going to be stuck in my nose for like ever!" she whined. I laughed and she looked at me. "What? It's so totally true Joey-bean!" I crinkled my nose. She was the only one who could get away calling me Joey-bean. "Anyways, what did you buy?" I pulled out the necklaces. Angels eyes grew wide and she grabbed one. "Wow Joey! They are gorgeous!" she said examining the half a heart in her hand.

"They each have a crystal in the middle. Think that's what drew me to them." I said. Angel smiled, then hugged me tightly. I looked at mine and ran my thumb along the half heart that said 'Friends' on it. "The lady also told me something weird. She said that if we end up putting the two together and wish for something really hard, it will come true." Angel shrugged.

"We can try it, but let's go to my house. Besides I don't want to be carrying this stupid thing around."

"What did you buy?" I asked, curious as we walked towards Angels.

"Just a cool little clock for my mom. It's her birthday soon and she likes fixing up broken things." she said and winked.

When we reached Angels house we quickly said hello to her mom, we grabbed a snack and ran up to her room where Angel closed the door behind her. Her bedroom walls were covered in gundam wing pictures of the boys, especially her all time favourite. Duo. I sat down on the floor and she sprawled out on her bed and looked at her new gift.

"So do you really think this will give our wish to us?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Doesn't hurt to try right?" Angel beamed.

"Alright. Let's try!" I grabbed my half out of the pocket of my jeans and moved closer to Angel. "Now think really, really hard Joey-bean. To the year of AC-195. To the loves of our lives!" I giggled at that and we connected our half hearts to make one full heart. At first nothing happened and I felt disappointed slightly. I knew that it wasn't possible. Then all of a sudden there was bright light that surrounded us. I had to close my eyes and I thought I heard Angel scream. I tried to look but the light was so bright and then I felt I was falling and falling, just like Alice did down the rabbit hole. Suddenly, I landed hard. Too hard, I ended up hitting my head against something, knocking me out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I moaned as I felt myself waking up. I opened my eyes and blinked. It was dark. I sat up and looked around. I couldn't see much except for whatever moonlight shone in from the window. I was in a bedroom, but it didn't feel familiar. It wasn't mine, nor was it Angels. My head started throbbing and I went to rub the pain away but I felt a bandage around my head. What had happened? Then I remembered the bright light and Angel screaming. I started to panic.

"Angel?" I whispered called. Nothing. No answer. "Angel!" I called again but no answer. I could here footsteps coming and looked towards the door. I could see the yellow glow of the light in the hall, then a dark shadow where feet were standing. The door opened slowly, flooding the room with hallway light and I grabbed the covers pulling them up towards me. A silhouette was standing in the door. They stepped forward and the light flashed on where I saw a blond hair boy with bluey-green eyes worriedly looking at me. I rubbed my eyes. Was I really seeing who I thought I was seeing? I laughed and he gave me a confused looked.

"Are you alright?" he asked, after I had finished laughing. He moved closer to the bed and bent over feeling my head and checking, what look like, my vitals.

"Yeah I guess I'm alright, but I must be dreaming or something." I said.

"Why do you think that?" he curiously asked. I looked up at him. Quatre Raberba Winner was standing next to my bed. I shook my head, strands of my extremely long hair fell over my shoulders, hiding my face. If Quatre was standing next to me, did that mean we made it?

"What is the year?" I asked him.

"AC-195. You really must have hit your head hard. Lucky we found you. " Quatre replied.

"What about my friend, Angel?" I was hoping she too was here. I was relieved to see him nod. He smiled warmly at me and I could feel my heart beat with excitement.

"Your friend is talking...er...well trying to talk to a friend of mine. Heero." My eyes went wide. Oh my god. "He was the one who found you when the security system went off. Your friend thought you died." I laughed slightly. Angel, once again, being the drama queen.

"So, what's your name?" he asked and once again flashing a smile at me. So friendly...so...cute. All of a sudden I felt like that cat had my tongue. He poured me a glass of water and handed it to me, then sat on the edge of the bed. I finished the water and put the glass down. He patiently waited for me.

"It's Joey. Joey Maxwell." I told him as I looked at him. I could see the surprise in his eyes, the wheels turning in his head. He managed to give me a small smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you. My name is-"

"Quatre Raberba Winner." I finished for him. I smiled at his shocked and puzzled expression once again.

"How do you know my name?"

"Uh..well.." I didn't know how I could explain how I knew it, so I tried to play it cool. I looked away from him and started twirling my hair. "I saw you in the paper." I quickly said. "You're one famous guy!" I grinned up at him. His puzzled look didn't seem to go away. He didn't believe me. The door opened and I saw Angel come running in. She really didn't see Quatre sitting next to me, but she managed to push him out of the way. She pulled me into a hug and looked at me.

"You had me so worried! I thought you died! But it's good that you didn't! I'm glad! But oh my god Joey-bean, we made it! And guess what?" she asked me, grabbing my hands and bouncing up and down on the bed. I never got a chance to reply.

"Heero Yuy. The silent guy actually spoke to me! Do you know what he said to me? He said, and I quote, 'You're bugging me. Go away.' So cool huh? Oh my god! Have you seen Quatre yet? Maybe you and him will hook up. You and him are such adorable people! And you're so totally head over heals in love with him!" I felt my face go as red as a tomato. Angel didn't notice it, or if she did, payed no attention to it. She gave me another hug, told me she was happy I was okay, stood up and walked to the door. As she was about to leave, she turned and looked at me and smirked.

"I'm going to go look for Duo! God, he's one hot guy! Hope your head feels better Joey-bean. Ta ta!" and then she was gone. I felt mortified. So very mortified. I felt the mattress sink as Quatre climb back onto it. I couldn't look at him but I could feel him staring at me. How could Angel not see that he was here.

"I've never heard a person talk so much all at one time. Well except for Duo, maybe." Quatre laughed. "Speaking of which, do you guys know Duo or something?" I stopped breathing. How was I going to work this out. I felt myself shake my head. The room was silent except for the quiet hum of the light. I felt Quatre get up, after I'm sure, he was trying to search me for answers. So thankful for long hair!

"You guys are odd." he said and chuckled as he walked to the door. He opened it, then said "I think you need to rest. We will be checking on you every so often." He turned the light out and closed the door gently leaving me in the darkness again. I sighed some relief and laid down. The door opened and a head popped in. "So, you like a complete stranger? It's very flattering. I think it's cute." he said, then left again. I smiled like a grinning fool as sleep took over me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing.

**A/N: **Thank you again for the reviews!

**Chapter 4**

I woke up to the smell of breakfast. I yawned and rolled over and saw that Heero was in the room. He put a tray down on the dresser.

"You're awake, I see." he said. "Saved you some breakfast, thought you might be hungry." he turned and looked at me his Persian-blue eyes that were cold. "How did you manage to get through security?" he wondered. I just shrugged.

"I heard that Angel talked your ear off.." I said quietly, changing the subject. "She is an excitable person and when she become excited you can never get her to shut up." Heero nodded and I could swear I saw a small smile. My heart skipped a beat.

"I know what you mean" he said as his eyes looked me over again. "You know, you really look a lot like Duo. You're not related to him are you?" I gave him a puzzled looked and he laughed softly. Wow, Heero was actually laughing. "Anyways, I'll let you have your breakfast. I'm off to do some business."

"Are you going to working with Wing Zero?" I blurted out, then realized my mistake, I gasped and closed my lips tightly. Heero, standing at the door, ready to leave, turned around and looked at me.

"How did you know about my gundam?" he asked, sounding slightly angry. I looked down at the bed, my hands grabbing the blankets tightly.

"Um...Quatre told me" I lied, hoping Heero wouldn't go off and yell at poor Quatre. Heero remained quiet, then snorted.

"Yeah, right." Then he walked out. I sighed and got out of bed and went over to eat my food. After I was finished, I stepped out of the room and went to find the bathroom. When I found it, I removed the bandage and looked at the side of my head. I had a cut right by my hairline. It didn't look too bad though, so I splashed water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror. I still couldn't believe that we were really here, with them. I ran my fingers through my hair, untangling the small knots and braiding it into one long braid.

After I finished cleaning myself up, I decided to go look for Angel. I tiptoed down the stairs, afraid of interrupting people. The living room was at the bottom and the kitchen was on the other side. Angel was not in those two areas. I found another hall and walked down it finding a door that was opened. I poked my head in but couldn't really see anything except for a really dim light and some sound so I followed the noise.

I took the stairs that went down into the basement. The basement was huge! It was also very tall, that I wondered how it wasn't conspicuous. I saw the tall black gundam standing down at the end and I walked over to it slowly. I never realized just how tall these things really were. There was Duo, sitting in the cockpit of his Deathscythe pushing buttons and talking to it. Too bad Angel wasn't here, she'd be all over him. I watched him as he was doing whatever he was doing and I noticed that he did look somewhat like me. I jumped when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked me. "You were staring at me ya know." he grinned at me. "How's your head feeling?"

"Oh..it's alright I guess. I'm sorry for staring.." I said quietly. He grinned at me again.

"It's alright. I know I'm sexy." he said and laughed. I laughed too. We went back upstairs and into the kitchen where Duo got himself a bottle of water from the fridge. I sat down at the kitchen table and saw Wufei rush in through the back door, followed by Angel, running after him carrying a sword.

"Don't you dare call me weak! Do I look weak to you, idiot?" she yelled after Wufei as she too ran by us. I sighed and shook my head, then giggled slightly. Duo's mouth hung open.

"Don't mind her, she's usually like that." I told him and smiled. He closed his mouth and took a sip of water. I watched him and the wheels started turning in my head. I wanted to get Angel back for last night. "Want to know something?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Sure! Shoot."

"Angel really admires you. Loves you too. Totally obsessed with you that she has pictures of you all over her wall in her room." I told him, smirking.

"Pictures of me?" he asked, puzzled. I nodded.

"Yup! Right out of the newspaper and stuff." I told him and grinned again. He laughed and came to sit in the empty chair next to me.

"Told ya I was sexy!" He laughed, then looked at me. Really looked at me, the way Heero did. "You know what? You kinda look a lot like me...like we're twins or something." Duo sighed sadly and started picking at the label on the bottle. He remained quiet for a bit.

"What's the matter, Duo?" I asked him. The happy, cheerful face that he was known for was gone. He looked at me sadly.

"You know, I had a sister when I used to live at the church. Father Maxwell called us fraternal twins. But that night when someone attacked the church she vanished. Just like that." He looked away and ended up picking at the label again. I was shocked. I almost knew everything about them, but this, Duo's sister was new to me. "What if...what if you're her?" I heard him say ever so softly. Then he looked at me and put his hands on my arms. "I mean, what if you were my sister? You came from no where really. Well Angel said you guys were tourists and got lost, but still."

I laughed. I really don't know why I laughed, but I did. Maybe it was because I didn't know how to respond, how to take what he was telling me, or why he was telling me. Sure we looked a lot alike, but us being brother and sister? We practically came from two different worlds. How was that possible? I stopped laughing and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." I quietly said. "I laugh when I get nervous." Duo nodded in agreement, then stretched and stood up.

"Another thing we both do." He smiled at me and I blushed. "Well it's time to get back to work on my buddy, and thanks for at least listening. I've never really told anyone that." He gave me a wave as he left the kitchen, heading back down to the basement. I couldn't shake the fact that Duo had a sister. Was it me? Could it be me? I shook my head. Nah, don't be so stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That night was actually fun. We all played a game of cards, President to be exact, till midnight. I started feeling tired, and my head was starting to throb. I said good night to them and made my back to my room wondering what I was going to sleep in. I had no clothes at all since we 'landed' here. After entering my room, there on a chair next to the bed was a night gown. There was a note on it too. I picked it up and read the note.

_I noticed that you were short on clothes, so Angel and I went to the store for a few things for you. Hope you like them. _

_Quatre_

I gushed. Quatre was such a sweetheart. I changed into my night gown then went to the bathroom to brush my teethe. I could still hear them all down stairs laughing away. I smiled to myself. I finished getting ready for bed and crawled under the covers.

* * *

_Standing in a field, feeling the warm breeze dancing around me, the sun shining on my face. I could hear child laughter and I followed it until I came upon two children playing ball. I watched them as they waved to a priest and nun who was standing in the door of a church, waving. I followed the two children, one was a boy and the other was a girl. The dream then changed to the same two children playing ball in the field. I guessed that they were farther away from the church. I watched as the boy kicked it way to high for the girl. _

_"Duuuuuo!" she whined. "You kicked it way too far again." I looked at the little boy who had that same big grin I recognized. Shoulder length hair, blue eyes sparkling, that was the same Duo that I knew today. _

_"Go on and get it. I won't kick it that high again!" he said. I watched as the girl turned and ran to get it. It frustrated me because I could not see her face. I followed her as she went to grab the ball and I also saw a man lurking in the shadows, watching them. I watched as the shadowy figure walked up to her and handed the ball back to her. I saw him smile, but it never reached his eyes. He had cruel eyes. The girl thanked him and the dream changed again. _

_This time I was standing in the church, watching as everyone was running around. The church was on fire, men in uniforms carrying guns were storming through the place, shooting people. I saw that girl again, but she was a bit older. Ten maybe, and she was hiding behind that same nun who waved to them. Behind the girl were other children. I watched as the nun begged the man to leave the children alone. I looked at the man and I gasped. It was the same man who was in the field. I watched as the nun did everything to stop him, but in the end she was shot. I tried to scream but it seemed like nothing came out of my mouth. I watched as the girl turned and ushered the kids to run, then I saw the man hit the girl in the back of the head. I ran over as I watched, in slow motion, as she collapsed in his arms and I looked down at the girl. She was me!_

I woke up in a cold sweat. What the hell was that? My room felt small then. Small and stuffy. I needed to get out, to breath fresh air. I didn't know what time it was, but I couldn't hear anyone. Maybe someone snoring softly. I made my way quietly down the hall, cringing at the little creaks I would make. I reached the kitchen door and I made a silent prayer that the alarm wouldn't go off. I turned the knob and opened it. Nothing. I breathed a sigh of relief and stepped out into the cool night air.

The grounds were huge and I ended up following one path that lead to a pond. I could see a dock and I walked over to it, carefully stepping on it to make sure it was safe. I sat at the end of the dock, my bare feet dangling over the edge and started to think. Was that girl in the dream really me? Is Duo really my brother? I didn't see how that was even possible, but I also thought coming here, to their time, impossible. I jumped as I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around and I could see those blue eyes staring down at me, worried.

"You doing okay?" Duo asked me as he sat down next to me. "I saw you come out here so I thought I'd come keep ya company and such." I smiled slightly. For some reason I could picture Angel pouting because I was alone with Duo. I pointed my toe and skimmed the water and nodded.

"I'm okay...I think. Just had to clear my head. Just had a bad dream is all." I shrugged like it didn't matter. "Think you were in it." I said quietly not looking at him, but I could feel him gazing at me.

"Oh really? What happened?" I remained silent as I thought it over in my head. What would he think? I felt him put his hand over my hand and held it gently. I looked at him, took a deep breath and explained everything that happened in my dream. Duo listened intently, never once interrupting. I watched as he smiled at the things I said, then watched as it became dark and angry and he looked down at his lap when I finished telling him. He remained quiet, soaking it all in, then I heard him say, "I had a dream just like that too, except Sister Helen was telling me how hard she tried to protect you and the other children from that man." He again fell into silence.

"You disappeared. I looked everywhere for you, Joey." He looked over at me. "Ya know, when you and Angel dropped in from wherever you came from, I thought nothing of it really. Even before you came, I dreamt of meeting you again and well, here you are." He pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "I've really missed you." My head was spinning, and throbbing again. Parts of my lost memory was coming back to me, but I couldn't understand how things were possible.

"What happened to Father Maxwell?" I asked him softly.

"They all died. Two hundred and forty five people died that day. They call it the 'Maxwell Church Tragedy'. I wasn't there for you, to protect you. I thought that maybe if I stole a stupid Mobile Suit for them, they'd leave the church alone! But I was wrong. I came back and the whole place was destroyed. I looked for you, hoping and praying that I wouldn't find you dead. I found Father Maxwell dead, and Sister Helen died in my arms." He looked out across the lake. Ripples formed from a fish jumping catching a bug. "After that, I lost it. I jumped into the Deathscythe and just wanted to self-deactivate it, but if couldn't do it. I kept thinking that maybe you would come back." Duo looked at me and reached out to wipe the tears that were falling down my cheeks. I hugged him tightly and he rubbed my back soothingly and after a little while I ended up falling asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Lady Anne MD: Yes, it's an AUish kinda time line. Sorry I should have let everyone know. :/ And I know things are moving fast, I'm trying to slow them down slightly, but I'm glad you're still enjoying the story! It means a lot to me!

**Chapter 6**

I woke up feeling the warm rays of sun, shining down on my face. The birds were chirping and I could feel arms still wrapped around me and I looked up to see Duo, smiling down at me.

"Well look whose up! Didn't think you were ever going to wake up!" he said and laughed. I blushed. If Angel found out what I did she'd probably end up killing me. I quickly broke away from him and stood up, but he grabbed my arm. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it. You used to curl up and fall asleep in my arms all the time when we were little." He smiled at me again and I smiled back at him, then laughed when I heard his stomach groan.

"C'mon, let's go get breakfast!" I said and ran back up to the house, Duo following. We ran into the kitchen laughing and Duo went to get himself cereal. He smiled at me, told me to help myself, and went to go eat out on the balcony. I poured myself a small bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. Angel walked in and plopped down at the table. Her hair was a mess and she glared at me. Uh oh, she was in one of her mood swings. I slowly ate some cereal, and looked away. I'm sure she could see the guilt all over my face.

"So, where did you end up going last night?" she asked me coldly. I ate some more, then tried to shrug like it was no big deal.

"Just went for a walk. I had a dream and needed air so I went out and sat at the dock." I told her. She continued to glare at me, wanting me to continue with my story and I sighed. "Duo followed me and...and we talked.." Angels eyes narrowed into tiny slits. I hated when she had mood swings.

"What did you talk about?" she questioned. I looked down in my lap, twirling the end of my messy braid.

"Stuff.." I said quietly. She remained quiet as she looked me over thinking whether or not to push me about the stuff Duo and I talked about.

"Did you do anything to my hunky Duo?" I shook my head.

"No..of course not!" I sighed. "He's my brother." I said quietly, but I guess she didn't hear me cause she went on and on saying that if she found out I kissed him behind her back we were done being friends. Then she stopped herself and looked at me confused.

"What did you say?" I repeated myself telling her that Duo was my brother and that I would never betray her trust and steal the guy that she was so head over heels in love with. She squealed and leaned over and gave me a big hug, knocking all the air out of me.

"You're suffocating me Angel!" I cried, and she laughed and let go of me. She then noticed Duo sitting out on the balcony and she sighed, happily.

"Ohhhh...he's so fine! I so love him..." Angel said dreamily then put her head down on the table. I looked up as I saw Quatre walk into the kitchen carrying his fancy teacup. He smiled at us.

"Good morning Joey, good morning Angel." he said cheerfully. I wished him a good morning and Angel grunted, clearly back in her mood swing. Quatre grabbed some breakfast and sat down next to me. Then Trowa and Heero walked in, each grabbing some coffee, then they too, sat down at the table. Angel lifted her head and, unbeknown to her, a piece of paper was stuck to her forehead. On it in big letters it said:

**I'M A GREAT BIG LOSER!**

We all started laughing and she looked at us with confusion.

"What's so funny?" Trowa pointed to her forehead.

"You have paper stuck to you." he said, trying to get his composure back. Angel glared at him.

"So? It's just a piece of paper. BIG DEAL!"

"But it says that you're a loser." Heero pointed out.

"What?" She grabbed the paper and looked at it, then crumpled it in her fist. "Oh! I am so going to kill him!" Angel screamed just as Wufei came in. Angel stood up and glared at him. Wufei smirked.

"I see that you have found my note." Angel growled at him, then charged after him, making Wufei run for his life, laughing. We could hear Angel yelling at him and Wufei retorting, calling her a weakling little loser. I stood up, pit my bowl on the counter and decided to go stop my best friend before she ended up killing the guy. I walked out and stood next to Duo who was standing there watching Angel and Wufei with a big grin on his face. I saw that Angel was on top of Wufei, her fingers wrapped around his throat, banging his head against the ground.

"You still think I'm weak? Huh? Look, you can't even get me off of you. I think you are the little weak loser!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Wufei apologized, but I honestly don't think he meant it and Angel didn't get off of him. I sighed.

"Get off him Angel. He did say he was sorry." I called out to her. Angel glared at Wufei for a second longer then climbed off him, walked over to me, told me she was going for a shower and left. I breathed a sigh of relief. I went back inside and now that the excitement was over, the boys went into the basements probably to get ready for their next battle. I cleaned up the kitchen, then headed upstairs to my room. I got changed into the clothes that I came with, grabbed my iPod out of my school bag and laid down on the bed, putting in my ear buds. An hour later, when my play list had finished playing songs, I got up and grabbed my 'Gundam Wing' magazine. I went back to the bed and flopped down on my stomach and started flipping through it. Someone knocked, then entered and I looked up to see Quatre walking in. I quickly slid the magazine under my pillow. He pulled the chair over to the side of the bed and looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I searched his face for an answer to why he was asking me this but I couldn't find anything.

"Yeah..I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Duo told us that you're his missing sister." he said, slowly.

"Oh..I must be big news around here then." I said, sounding a bit too harsh, then I looked away and quickly apologized. He smiled at me, then picked up the iPod that was on my bed and looked at it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Oh..it's something I can listen to music with." I said, unlocking it and showing him my music. He looked through it. "You can even take pictures with it too with the built in camera." I told him as I pushed the camera app, then grabbed the iPod and took a picture of him.

"Hey!" Quatre laughed, then grabbed the iPod from me and took a picture of me, despite me not wanting my picture taken. We played around, laughing, taking pictures of each other, until I cried out "No more!". Quatre smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a beautiful smile, you know?" he said making me blush. "Later tonight, do you want to go for a walk? It's supposed to be nice and clear. We can look at the stars together." I looked up at him, my heart swelled in my chest. He was asking me out. Quatre was asking me out. I smiled.

"I would love to go with you!" I said and saw his eyes light up. I really did love him, or so I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** Thanks again for your review! I haven't updated because I too was busy, but I shall try to continue updating! **

**Chapter** **7**

I burst into Angels room and she looked up from her iPod. "Woah! Nobody knocks around here do they?" she muttered. I stopped and gave her a puzzled look. She waved it away and sat up. "So, what's the 911?"

"Quatre just asked me on a date..I think..I hope.. Well he asked me to go for a walk tonight, to watch the stars." I blurted out to her excitedly. I sat down next to her. "What if I told him the real truth about how we really know them? I can show him the magazine.." Angel held up her hand to stop me.

"I'm really glad that Quatre asked you out Joey, but we can't show them what we know." She said. I sighed.

"I don't think we should keep it a secret. They'll probably find out about it sooner or later and if they do I have a feeling they wouldn't be too happy. They'd think we're spy's. Then they'd kill us!" Angel laughed.

"They wouldn't kill us, silly. They know that you're Duo's sister and they'd never take that away from him." She looked at me all serious and held my hand. "Promise me you won't tell anyone? Please?" I sighed then nodded. She smiled again. "Great! So, how's your brother? Does that mean, that if we ever find our way back, though I'm not saying I want to go back, but if, are you not going back either?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Won't our parents be worried about us though?" I asked. Angel just shrugged, not caring.

"Forget about it. Let's read our magazine and I can drool over Duo!" she said laughing as she grabbed her magazine. Since mine was in my room we ended up sharing, reading and laughing about it for a good part of the afternoon. My stomach growled and I stood up. I was hungry.

"Want some lunch?" I asked her. "I'll make sandwiches."

"Sure!" she said without looking up. I left her room and headed down to the kitchen. The kitchen was empty and I went about making sandwiches for everyone. Ham, cheese, tomatoes and lettuce with some mayo and mustard. I cut them in half and put them on plates when Quatre walked in. I smiled at him.

"Just in time for lunch. I made sandwiches for all of you." I said handing him one. He thanked me and sat down on the stool. He picked at his sandwich. "Something wrong?" I asked him as I sat next to him.

"Joey, I want to apologize for listening in on yours and Angels conversation you had with her earlier, but what is a..Gundam Wing magazine?" He looked at me with innocent and worry. What was I going to say to him? I looked down at my half eaten sandwich.

"I..I can't tell you.." I said quietly.

"Oh, I see." was all he said and I could feel my heart breaking. I sighed. Maybe tonight I'd tell him, if he promised to not tell the others, especially Angel. I hated keeping secrets, but how could I explain it to him? I watched as Quatre took his sandwich and walked out. I watched him go.

* * *

That night I sat in the chair on the porch. I really didn't know if Quatre would show up for our date after what happened. I silently pleaded, hoping he would come. The wind blew through my hair, sweeping it around me. Angel thought I should wear it down for the date, so I did. I looked up at the sky. He was right, it was going to be a beautiful night. I didn't want him to miss it. I heard the door open and turned around seeing Quatre standing there.

"You came.." I said. He walked over to me and took my hand in his.

"I wouldn't miss it, Joey." he said, then gave me a small smile. We walked silently, hand in hand, around. We passed the small pond with the dock and into the woods. He led me through the trees and we came out on the other side, onto a very large field with little hills. There, I saw, was a blanket sprawled out on the ground and candles that were lit, placed carefully around. It was so beautiful. I looked over at Quatre and smiled.

"Oh my god! It's so beautiful!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him. He smiled and led me to the blanket, where I sat down. He sat down next to me and just looked at me. Right then and there I wanted to just tell him everything. I sighed.

"What is the matter?" he asked me, sincerely. I took a deep breath and told him everything. Told him how we came from the past, told him that I took Angel to the antique shop, told him about the friendship necklaces and that when we put them together we ended up here. Quatre listened intently, never interrupting. Then I explained about the magazine and that all five of them were in it, as well as the others.

"I..I can show you it later..if you want.." I said. Quatre just continued looking at me and I started twirling the ends on my hair again. "You don't have to believe me..you can think I'm crazy but-" I couldn't finish my sentence because Quatre pulled me close to him and kissed me. He kissed me so gently I melted. He pulled away and looked at me.

"I don't care where you are from, but I'm glad you dropped into my life." he said.

"You are?" I asked. Quatre looked at me sweetly and smiled.

"Sure do! And I'm sure Duo is happy to have you here too and I can guarantee he wouldn't want to lose you again. He loves you and..and..I really like you." I could see him blush as the flames danced across his face. I smiled.

"I like you too, Quatre." I said softly and gave him a hug. He kissed me again, then rested his forehead against mine. We looked into each other's eye for a moment.

"So..would you like to see the magazine?" I asked him. Quatre blew out the candles and stood up, helping me up.

"Sure." he said and we walked back to the house hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I quietly pulled Quatre into my room and closed the door, leaning against it. I looked at him, seriously.

"What I show you, you can not tell anyone. That includes Angel. Okay?" Quatre nodded as he could see the fear in my eyes. I took a deep breath and walked over to the bed and sat down. Reaching under my pillows, I pulled out the magazine. Quatre came and sat down next to me and I handed it to him. I watched him flip through it, stopping to read things he found interesting. When he got to his profile, he stared at the picture of himself. I watched his eyes reading is profile. I saw the confused look on his face. He looked up at me.

"How..how did they get all this information? How did they know all this about me?" he asked more to himself. I think he felt vulnerable right now and I felt sorry for him. He sighed and went back to reading it. "I'm..I'm really not a test tube baby? Am I reading that correctly?" I nodded. "My father told me that I was." I sighed. How would I feel if I was reading every little unknown thing about me? I placed my hand gently on his arm.

"Your mom died when you were born, but your 29 sisters are actually test tube babies because when your mom traveled through space..well..I don't really know how to explain it, but I guess you were a regular birth baby." I looked at him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you're learning so much about yourself." He smiled softly.

"It's okay. I would have found out sooner or later, I think." he said softly, almost sounded like he was sad. Only thing I could think of to make him feel better was to kiss him. I leaned over and kissed him softly. I pulled away and he tilted my chin to look into my eyes, then kissed me deeply. After we kissed, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded slowly, but my body felt like it was going to explode. I wanted more, but how much more? I felt Quatre's tender lips against mine again, kissing me ever so passionately that I felt like butter in his arms. He laid me back gently on my bed and the next thing I could feel were his cold hands caressing my stomach and slowly inch higher. I panicked and pushed him away.

"Sorry.." I quickly said and looked away. "I've..I've never done this before..I think..I think I want to take things slow, Quatre." He lifted my chin so he could look into my eyes.

"It's okay." he said softly as he kissed my cheek and then wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. He held me, never once moving as we talked throughout the night. I talked about my parents..or, well, the ones who raised me, and I talked about my time area and what it was like. We talked so much I think I ended up drifting off to sleep in his arms because when I awoke sometime later, I found myself alone, wrapped up in a blanket. I smiled to myself as I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

She was laying on her stomach, kicking her feet as she was sketching something in her sketchbook. It was early, the sun was starting to rise and the birds were chirping. Everyone was still sleeping and she wondered how Joey's little date with Quatre went. The knock at the door brought her back to reality and she sat up

"Come in." she called and the door opened and Duo walked in, carrying two mugs of coffee. Her heart fluttered in excitement. Oh my god! Duo Maxwell is standing in my room, looking at me with those gorgeous violet-blue eyes! Eeeek! He's so sexy! I love him so much! Duo grinned at her and she almost lost it, but managed to keep herself in check. He handed her a mug.

"Mornin'!" he said. "I heard you were up and I thought I'd give you some company and just chat with you." Duo looked around and spotted a chair. "Mind if I sit?" he asked. She shook her head, feeling speechless all of a sudden and took a sip of coffee. It was good, just the way she liked it too. Wonder how he knew. She set the mug down on the bedside table and grabbed her sketch book, keeping it close to her. She watched as Duo pulled the chair over next to the bed and sat on it backwards and looked at her.

"So, you're my sisters best friend huh? I'm sorry I haven't really had the chance to talk to you." Angel just shrugged like it was no big deal. "Thank you for looking out for her. I'm glad she has you as a friend. She talks highly of you, ya know? Thinks you're the definition of cool." Angel smiled.

"She really thinks that of me?" Duo nodded.

"Sure does!" he said and grinned, then took a sip of his coffee. He saw Angel pick up a book and start sketching, every so often looking at him, then down to her book.

"Whatcha doing?" Duo asked, as he stretched his neck out to see what she was doing. Angel just hugged her book closer to her chest.

"Nothing." she replied, her voice, sing-song like. "Just drawing." Duo was even more curious now.

"You draw? Cool! Can I see it?"

"No." Duo pouted and Angel tried to not smirk at the cute little pout. She shook her head.

"Please?" Duo begged as he reached out and grabbed her arm. "Please please pretty please with a cherry on top and sprinkles?" Angel shook her head again and sighed.

"No Duo!" she said firmly. Duo sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. Duo watched her sip some more coffee, then go back to sketching. He smirked. He had an idea. He got up and sat next to her on the bed. He noticed she shifted slightly and hugged the book to her chest. He leaned closer to her.

"I'll give you a kiss. One of my special Duo Maxwell kinda special kiss." he whispered ever so softly he watched as Angel leaned towards him.

"What?" she asked, straining to hear what she thought she heard but wasn't quite sure. Duo smirked at her, then whispered something that made her blush. Duo saw the opening and grabbed the book.

"Duo no!" she cried out. "You can't see it! Don't look at it!" She tried to grab it, but she was too slow for Duo who seemed to have cat like reflexes. She buried her face in her hands in embarrassment when she heard him flipping through the pages. She heard him gasp as he reached the last of her drawings.

"Heeey, look at this! This is me! Wow, it's really good." Duo said, and Angel looked up to see astonishment on his face. "I really like this, Angel." he continued, point at the sketch of him. "Joey said you were good, but I wasn't expecting awesome! Ya know, you can get really good money for things like this." He grinned at her and she could feel herself blush. She was excited; he really loved her work.

"Um..I have others..if you want to see them... I drew some of Joey." she said as she reached for her bag. She grabbed the strap and pulled her bag over to her, but she pulled to roughly and the bag ended up falling over, magazine falling out. She gasped and scrambled off the bed, grabbing the magazine and shoving back into her bag. She looked up at Duo, who gave her a puzzled look, and smiled as she held up the loose sketch drawings of her friend. "Here they are!" she said, breathing a sigh of relief that Duo didn't see it.


End file.
